Day Off
by phalangie
Summary: Harry gets the day off and his wife speaks to him after a long day at the lab. Oneshot starring the lovely Earth-2 Harrison Wells, takes place on Earth-1, rated T for Harry getting handsy, and includes OC (wife).


I put my Tesla in park and let my foot off the break.

Today was a long day at work - not only did Barry weasel himself into harm's way but he, somehow, managed to wreck half of downtown Central City in a meta human fight. Fighting back a pent-up scream of frustration, I flipped the car's ignition off and scurried out of the driver's side. My heels clicked against the smooth concrete ground as I made my way to the front door, reaching out my key to unlock the entrance of my house.

It was awfully quiet as I floated around, dropping my keys off at the entry way table and slipping off my stilettos to onto a shoe rack. I glanced around at my beautiful home, the majority of it was made of glass and dark wood - I silently thanked the person who chose this aesthetic.

Harry and I didn't have security, so I scoped the place out. After making sure I wouldn't get any surprise attacks, I started to unwind and I went in search of a bottle of godly nectar.

My right hand slowly pulled out my ironed white button up out of the tight, high waisted business skirt I decided to wear today as the other hand unzipped my skirt, pulling out the pins in my hair to release my long dark tresses. While walking towards the kitchen area, a knowing smile came to my lips as I heard the faint vocals of Frank Sinatra and the delicious aroma of dinner evaded my smell.

My light brown eyes traveled along the tiled floor, facing in the granite tops, finally meeting the pale green eyes of the speaker.

"I don't suppose you'd enjoy a steak right about now?"

I played coy and twiddled my fingers, "I guess I could take you up on your offer." The scientist, Harrison Wells, stood at the kitchen island, a large smirk on his face. His strong arms worked as he stood tall, lean, and handsome. I watched as his broad shoulders flexed, grabbing a seasoning to sprinkle into the pan he cooking with.

Harry pulled out his phone to set a timer for the steaks. After another moment, I got back on track with my mission. My skirt made its way off my body and onto the ground, my own fingers went to undo several top buttons on my blouse. I noticed a certain someone's eyes tracing my fingers so I quickly stopped and grabbed a bottle of wine from a glass display, the other hand reached for a crystal carved glass.

"Glass of wine for your thoughts, darling?"

Harry smiled while checking the time on the clock, stopping to look right back up at me. "You, of all people, know I prefer whiskey."

I hopped onto the counter to his right and easily popped the cork off, handing him the ornate and expensive glass - he caught it with a cautious hand.

I paused for a moment before looking right back at Harrison, "I know, handsome." I leaned in closer to smell his musky cologne that he usually wore and breathed in deeply, backing away with a lusty glaze over my eyes.

"I was just being polite."

I drank straight from the 1976 bottle. A five count pull later and the liquid settled into my stomach.

As we returned happy glances at each other, I realized that he had filed the entire kitchen with appetizers and baked goods. A frown was put on my face as soon as I looked further into the dining room and saw the entire wooden table covered in metal scraps.

"I gave you the day off and you still find the time to tinker?!"

Harry paled as he snapped out of his trance and moved back towards the stove. He arranged three streaks on separate plates and pushed them to the side.

"I was just drafting some marks."

"What did you take apart this time?"

Harry hesitated before looking art me and cringing.

"... The roomba?"

I tried to keep on a stoic face for as long as possible. This goober can really find gold in the midst of pebbles. I burst into giggles as Harry bent over in relief, followed by anxiously putting the dishes away.

" You're hilarious," I put a hand over my stomach as I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh," Harry stopped to let out a nervous chuckle, "I thought you were going to get mad at me." He reached behind his head to itch his head while doing the rest of the dishes into the sink.

"You'll get that talk later. Until then," I reached out my arms to my husband and urged him over to where I was sitting on the counter. Harry seemed like he accepted fate.

"Come here. It's been a long day and we don't have much time until someone interrupts us." He snuck a sneaky side eye and hurriedly washed his hands.

The scientist came up to me and spread my unclad legs apart, two hands gripping the outside of my thighs and buried his face between my neck and hair.

"Well I still have the day off but we only have 11 minutes until our Jesse is home." I faked a gasp and whispered in his ear, "Looks like it's time to put those minutes to use!"

* * *

/** author's note

Hello! This is my first official short fic including the amazing Harrison Wells and my mystery OC who will guest feature in the future. If you made it this far, please leave some feedback! Here's a big thank you in advance. */


End file.
